Symmetry Freak
by RRJToons3
Summary: Think Kid's crazy? You haven't seen crazy yet.
1. Chapter 1 The New Kid

In DWMA, (Death Wepon Miester Acadamy) Death, the founder, called his son, Death the Kid to the death room. "Yes, Father?" Death hopped over to Kid, pulling out his large hands. "You know...you should really think about getting a new robe. It looks uncomfortable." said Kid. "Son, I want you to meet our new student, Xio [EX-ZEE-OH]." Death introduced. He pulled her up to him. Kid was highly discusted by her A-symmetry. One side of her black hair was straight and the other side was nappy. She wore a braclet on one arm but not the other. The design on her shirt was a spider with twisted legs. Her blue jeans had pictures of spiders running down one leg and one of her long boots were untied. Her face was the only thing symmetrical about her. Both of her eyes were purple, she always smiled, and she had short but even lashes.

"What is that thing? Is it kisin? I'll take it out!" he freaked. Xio laughed at him. She thought it was a joke. "You're funny, and cute too. What's your name?" Kid screamed to the top of his lungs. Death slapped him in the head with his huge hands. "Dammit! Your giant hands!" Xio laughed harder. She really liked Kid. "Why did you bring me here to see this...this...thing?" Death slapped him again. "I want you to show her the way of the acadamy. You will be her partner along with Liz and Patty until I find someone else to be her partner." Death explained. "You will also train her to hunt down kisin souls." Kid was extremly disturbed by the words coming from his father.

"How can I have three partners?" asked Kid.

"Well, since you have two wepons, I thought you could lend one of them to Xio."

"What? But, Dad, then I wouldn't be balanced. If I only have one gun on one side, that's not symmetrical!"

"Then use a sythe."

"That's even worse!"

"It's just until I get her a partner."

"How long will that be?"

"As long as it takes. Just...take her out to-"

"Take...her...OUT?" Kid fainted, like he would normally do. "Is he okay?" asked Xio. "Don't worry, he's fine. Tomarrow, Kid will take you out to get an idea of what a kisin is. Okay?" Xio nodded and took one more look at Kid.

"He's just like me. He's also obssesed with perfection. I can see he isn't symmetrical like me too, but my case is a lot worse. I can't be around anything symmetrical because of that damn curse. I can already see he's as bad as I am when it comes to A-symmetry. I'm really gonna upset him, but sooner or later, that won't matter. Well, Xio, I wish ya the best of luck with this cutie." Xio thought to herself.

The next day, Xio was in all of Kid's classes. "Why are you here?" asked Kid in a rude way. "I would have a partner of my own, but he was killed in a train accident. He was so excited he ran into it while it came by."

"That sounds like something Black*Star would do." said Maka. "Hey! I'm right here!" yelled Black*Star. Soul started laughing because he could see that happening too.

"You can't prove that!" Kid exclaimed. "Maybe not, but I know what happened." Later on, Kid took Xio outside to work on collecting kisin souls.


	2. Chapter 2 Left for Death

Kid and Xio took a walk around Death City looking for a kisin. Kid was acting mean and stuck-up. "So...Kid..?" Xio whimpered, scared to talk to him.

"What?" Kid gave her a stern look.

"Um...where are the kisin things?"

"They are where ever they are." Patty poked on his sholder. Kid turned around. "But we just passed three kisin, Kid." They all sighed.

"Kid, I really want to see a kisin. Your just walking around and looking pitiful."

"And your just walking with me being a non-symmetrical piece of trash!" snapped Kid. "Kid, stop being so mean. She's new around here. When you were a new student, nobody was mean to you." said Liz. "Except for Soul and Black*Star, who got away with that, even with my dad around, or Dr. Stein and so on. I HAVE MY WAYS!" screamed Kid, scaring both Liz and Xio, but causing Patty to laugh hysterically. "I see another one right now!." she hollered. "It's eating tons of souls!"

"Let's go!" Kid commanded. They ran to the kisin to attack. "That's a kisin?" asked Xio. "Yep. That's what you wanted to see. Have fun." said Kid, leaving her for death. "Wait, Kid!" yelled Xio. "That's what you wanted to see. That's what my father wanted you to see. You got a good idea of what it was. Enjoy." Kid walked away so that Xio could get killed by the kisin. "That went well." he thought, noticing that Liz and Patty were not around. "Liz? Patty? Where are you?"

He ran back to Xio, hoping she was dead, and Liz and Patty didn't get themselfs killed. He found Xio, still alive, shooting up the kisin his wepons. The kisin turned into a kisin egg. "Thanks, guys." said Xio as Liz and Patty went back into their human form. "Who do you think you are Kid? How can you do that, Kid? That was so wrong." snapped Liz. "I don't care how much you love symmetry, that girl doesn't deserve to die!" Kid rolled his eyes. "Something as A-symmetrical as that MUST die." Liz slapped him in the face. "What is wrong with you?" Liz and Patty walked away from him along with Xio.

Meanwhile, Death and Death Sythe was watching from the acadamy. Death was very upset with Kid. "My son...my son...leaving a girl for death. My son." he sighed. "You shouldn't be too hard on yourself. It's just the instinct of a grim reeper. He has his father's genes." said Death Sythe. Death slammed him with a reeper chop. "I wouldn't leave a little girl for death!" Death Sythe got up and patted Death on the back. "It's okay, he'll better up. Besides you do something like that when you send my Maka out there to dangerous missions, putting her life on the line and watching her suffer like a late night movie!" Death Sythe fell over and started crying and screamed his daugher's name in the air. Death gave him another reeper chop, knocking him out. "I hope he betters up. That was just...ugh..."

When Kid got back to the acadamy, he was called to the Death room. "Kid, I saw what you done." said Death. Kid looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, but her lack of symmetry is unberible. I can't take it."

"I really wish you wouldn't take it so seriously."

"Dad, could you please see what you can do to get her a different partner other than me? I'm the wrong guy."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do."

"And to be equal, I guess I'll see what I can do to make this work until you find a soloution."

"Please don't pull a stunt like that again."

"I'll try..."


	3. Chapter 3 Lost

Kid and Xio went out for souls again. Xio and Liz were still mad at him for before. "We gone off on a bad start a few days ago. First, I want to apologize for the bad welcome I gave you. I will be willing to start over. Welcome to DWMA. Let's begin." Kid announced. "Liz, Patty, transform." The girls did just that. Kid gave them to Xio. "You know how to use a gun, right?" asked Kid. "Yeah."

"Good. You got a good idea of what a kisin was. Now I just have to train you to fight one." Kid walked away. Xio felt betrayed again.

"Dammit! He left me again! That A-symmetrical bastard left me to die again! I'll show him!" she fussed, running away. "Wait, Xio! You have _us_ with you!" shouted Liz. Meanwhile Kid came back with pieces of symmetrical cardboard with pictures of kisin on them. "Xio? Liz? Patty? Where are you?" he yelled. "Wait, she's gone. I'm free from her!" He sat back on a tree with a wide smile on his face. "But wait, I can't let this go." Kid thought of what his dad said to him. "Just don't pull another stunt like that again." he said. "Damn. I have to go find her." Kid got up from the tree and went off to look for her.

Xio walked around in the forest. Black*Star was watching from a cliff. Him and Tsubaki were also looking for souls. "Who is that girl?" asked Tsubaki. "I don't know, but she might be kisin. I'll go talk to her." He jumped down the cliff to do so. "Black*Star, please be careful." Black*Star went to Xio. "Hey you! What are you doing here?" he yelled.

"I was abandoned."

"Hey, aren't you that new girl from the acadamy?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I'm from the acadamy too. My name is Black*Star. What's your name?"

"Xio. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. That's Tsubaki up there. She's my parner. Who's yours?"

"Kid. Death the Kid. He left me for death...twice. Now I'm stuck out here in the middle of nowhere."

"Don't worry, I'll take you back to the acadamy and I'll report Kid. _We'll_ report Kid."

"Thank you, Black*Star."

"No problem."

Black*Star and Tsubaki took Xio to the acadamy, while Kid was still searching. "Xio! Liz! Patty! Where the hell are you?" he screamed. "Dammit! This is hopeless! I lost Xio and my two best friends! Dammit!" Kid started crying on the ground in the middle of nowhere. "I gotta get back to the acadamy and tell dad what happened. But wait, I can't do that! He'll kill me! I have to keep searching! But wait, I don't know where they are! I don't even know which way they went! But wait, they could have been attacked! But wait, they would've been able to fight them off! But wait, It could have been a surprize they weren't prepared for! But wait, they could've defended themselfs! But wait, what if the attacker was too strong? They could have been killed! But wait, that would be a good thing! Killing Xio is what I wanted to do anyway! I don't care! She's A-symmetrical! But wait, If they killed Xio, that means they killed Liz and Patty too! But wait, this might not be what happened! But wait, if that isn't what happened...then where the hell are they?" Kid went on and on like this.

Meanwhile, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Xio made it back to the acadamy. They went to the Death Room. "Lord Death, we have a report!" announced Black*Star, pumped to get Kid in trouble. "Your son, Death the Kid, has abandoned his partner twice in a row!" Death laughed at his announcement. "Kid didn't abandon her. He already did it once but not this time. He was getting some supplies to help train Xio, but he forgot to tell her that before he left. So I will take this as a misunderstanding." Black*Star was upset because he didn't get Kid into any trouble. "Why must Kid get away with everything?" he shouted, not noticing it acually slipped out of his mouth. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

Kid came bursting through the doors. "Father I'm so sorry I failed you! I lost Xio! I can't find her or my weapons! I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!" he snapped. "Damn. You turned your son into a nervous reck." said Black*Star. Kid looked up and saw Liz and Patty standing in front of him. He crawled to them and hugged their feet. "Liz! Patty! I'm so glade your okay!" he yelled. "What about me?" asked Xio. "Oh. Hi, Xio." Liz slapped Kid off of her leg. "Stop being so mean to Xio!" she snapped. "Calm down everyone. Since school's almost over anyway, I'll let you out early." said Death. "Thanks, Lord Death." said Tsubaki as everyone bolted out the door.


	4. Chapter 4 Unbalanced

A few days later, Kid and Xio tried searching for kishin for a third time. "Xio, before we begin, I wanted to explain that I wasn't trying to abandon you that time. I was getting these cardboards in my hands, which are symmetrical, unlike some people here." Xio laughed. "Yeah, like YOU!" Kid fell over and cried. "Your right! I'm garbage! Just like you!"

"What did you say?"

"I said that your garbage!"

"So are you! You even said it! You left that part out."

"At least I'm more balanced than you! You're not even close!"

"At least I don't break down and cry when someone calls me A-symmetrical!"

"At least I give a damn!"

"At least I can make myself symmetrical. You can't." Liz stopped the argument. "Cut it out you two!" Kid shook his head, biting his lip, trying not to cry. "You can train her, Liz. I'm done." He walked away. "Xio, he takes that very seriously. I think you really hurt his feelings." Liz walked to Kid's direction to see if he was okay. He was sitting near a tree in a depressed way. "Kid, are you alright?" He didn't answer.

"Kid...please don't be upset. She didn't mean it. She just doesn't know you that well." She heard small muttering coming from Kid. "It's the stripes! They must go! The stipes! The stripes. Stripes." Liz gave Kid a hug. "It's okay. Calm down, Kid." He pounded on the ground, crying really hard. "I'm permenant garbage! Xio's right! I can't be symmetrical no matter what, and she can be symmetrical when even she wants!" Liz sighed. "Well at least your closer to symmetry than she is, just like you said. Besides, it's just your hair. Hair doesn't count when it comes to height, so it shouldn't count for symmetry, right?" Kid got up and smiled. "I guess you're right, Liz. Thanks." They stood and smiled at each other until they loooked down and found themselfs holding hands. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HOLDING MY HAND FOR?" Kid freaked. "I DON'T KNOW!"

Xio saw them from a distance and walked up to them. "You know, only lovers freak out when they touch each other." Kid and Liz looked at each other in disgust. "I'm not in love with that phsyco symmetry freak!" yelled Liz. "I'm not in love with that scardy cat cry baby!" yelled Kid. "Whatever you say. So can we train now? I'm sorry for hurting your feelings." Kid nodded and Xio went back to where the cardboard was. "See? Now you two are _even._" said Liz.

Meanwhile, Xio and Patty were being attacked by a real kishin. It had large wings and it was jet black. It had a large tail with a blade on the side to eat human souls. "Don't worry, Xio, I'll transform into a gun and you can use me to attack." Patty suggested. "Don't tell Kid I said this but, I wouldn't be balanced. I can't fight that way." As Kid and Liz came out of the woods, Patty screamed, "Hey, Kid! She said if she fights with me only she wouldn't be balanced. Doesn't that sound just like you?" Xio sighed. "I told you not to tell him." Kid sarcastically laughed. "_You_ are obsessed with symmetry just as much as_ I_ am? Yeah right! I'm not buying that, you A-symmetrical piece of trash!" Xio attacked him by intensly pushing him to a tree, knocking him out. "Alright you two, transform!" she commanded. Liz and Patty shrugged and did so.

The kishin tried to stab Kid and take his soul while he was knocked out. Xio guarded him by shooting it out the way. So it went after her but she kept shooting it out the way. It tried to go after Kid again, but this time it picked him up and flew away. Xio ran after it, still shooting until it was completly out of sight. Xio kept running after it but it was no use. Kid was gone and so was the kishin. They ran for hours until they finally relized that there was no hope for him. So they gave up and headed back to the acadamy to explain what happened.


	5. Chapter 5 True Colors

As Xio, Liz and Patty traveled back to the acadamy, Soul and Maka went out for souls as well. "Are you sure there's some flying bird-like kishin around here?" asked Soul. "That's what was reported. It should be around here somewhere." Then Kid's body flew toward their direction. "Kid? Where the hell did he come from?" Soul wondered. Then the kishin that had Kid apeared. "There goes your flying bird-like kishin." said Maka. The kishin tried to attack Kid again but Soul and Maka moved him out the way. It tried again but they moved him again. "This guy's got a serious taste for symmetry freak today." cracked Soul. "Hey! Are you gonna turn into a sythe or what?" Maka snapped.

Meanwhile, Liz was having a break down. "I can't belive he's gone! He got on my nerves 24/7, but he was my best friend!" she cried. "Pull yourself together!" commanded Xio. "I can't he...he..." Xio pulled her up to her face. "Look, I'm not going anywhere if your tears are gonna fly around all over the place. Shut the hell up and keep moving. That bastard didn't even deserve to live." Liz slapped her in the face.

"You may not care so much about your partner, but I care about mine! You have no right to try to control my feelings! You have no right to say who deserves to live or die! You don't know him like we do! He changed our lives! If I want to cry about it, I will do so!" Xio rolled her eyes and kept walking. Liz was furious. She went to punch her but Xio caught her fist, twisted her arm, and pushed her against the ground. "The last thing Kid said about you was that you were a cry baby. He was right."

Meanwhile, Soul and Maka defeated the kishin and Soul ate the egg. "So...is Kid alive?" asked Soul. "I don't know. Do you think his soul was..." Soul shrugged. "If it was I want to know how the hell it was able to pull it off. Kid's so strong. How can be killed by something like that?" They took him back to the acadamy while Liz and Xio were still fighting. Xio was winning. "You should have never tried to pick a fight with me, Liz. You could always suck it up and keep going." Liz looked at her angrily. Blood ran down her face. "If I go to the acadamy...I'm not going with you." Xio grabbed Patty's arm and ran off. "But your sister will!" Patty just ran with her, laughing. "Patty!"

Meanwhile, Soul and Maka made it back to the acadamy. They ran to Dr. Stein. "Hi, Maka. Hi, Soul. What's wrong with Kid?" He rolled to them in a chair and fell over as usual. "We don't know. We found him like this. A kishin brought him. We don't even know if he's alive."

"A kishin? He looks a bit too well to be attacked by a kishin."

"Could you please see what's wrong with him?"

"Sure. Where's Liz and Patty?"

"I don't know. We haven't seen Xio either."

"I'm not too worried about her. I'm more worried about Kid, but not because he's simply knocked out because of some kind of head injury."

"Why?"

"I just have a bad feeling about her and Kid being partners, but it's not because she's A-symmetrical."

"Why?"

"I'm not excacly sure. Take a look at her soul the next time you see her, okay?"

"Okay."

"Just lay him down to rest a little, he's okay."

"How did you know it was a head injury?" asked Soul.

"He has a huge bruise on his fore head. Just make sure he gets some rest. I'll go get an ice pack for him."

Meanwhile, Liz was running after Xio. "You should just give it up." laughed Xio. Liz ran up to her to attack, Xio gave her a counterattack. She kicked her to the ground. "Give it up, Liz." Liz struggeled to get back up. Xio struck her back down. She tried again but she struck her back down untiil she was knocked out. Xio dragged her to the acadamy by her hair.


	6. Chapter 6 The Dream

The girls made it back to the acadamy. Liz woke back up but she was still upset. "So who's gonna tell Lord Death about Kid?" asked Xio. "I will. You'll lie to him." shouted Liz. They reported to the Death Room.

"So...my son is dead?" asked Death. "Yes, sir. We're sorry." Death sighed sadly. "How did this happen?" Liz and Xio looked at each other to see who would blurt out the first word of the story. To keep Xio from lying to Death, she decided she'd explain what had happend to Kid.

Meanwhile, Kid was enjoying himself in the restroom. (No, not that way...) He was looking at himself in the mirror. "I can't belive it! I'm symmetrical! The stripes are covered by this perfectly symmetrical bandage around my head! I'm no longer garbage! I don't deserve to die anymore! I'm symmetrical!" Dr. Stein walked in. "Kid, your friends think your dead, I think you should make it clear that your okay." he said. Kid didn't listen. He was too busy admiring himself. "Oh well. I'll tell them. You can enjoy your symmetry." Soul walked in. "Look at this freak. I told you giving him a symmetrical bandage was a bad idea, now he can't get over it." Stein shrugged. "Think of what he would have done if it was A-symmetrical." Soul shrugged. "Oh well. Whatever. I'm gonna come back and break that mirror though. He can't stay like that forever." Stein walked out the room to go talk to Liz and Patty.

Meanwhile, Liz finished the story. Death was speechless. So were the girls. "Leave." said Death. The girls walked out. Patty didn't really know what was going on, Xio didn't care at all, and Liz was on the floor crying.

"I still can't belive-"

"I still can't belive he's gone!" Xio mimiced. "Shut up! Shut the hell up!"

"YOU shut up! YOU shut up! YOU shut up!"

"No! I'll talk if I want to. You, on the other hand, can't because you just want to cry about your crush."

"He wasn't my crush!"

"Whatever you say. Even if it's true, it doesn't matter now...does it?"

"Do you even care about his death?"

"No! I was going to kill him anyway!"

At that moment, they heard glass break toward the boys restroom so they looked toward that direction. Kid came bursting out the doors along with Soul. "Snap out of it, you damn symmetry freak!" he snapped. "Please! Just let me look one more time!" Kid begged. He turned to the girls' direction. Liz immediatly ran to Kid and hugged him. "Oh, Kid, I'm so glad your okay! I thought I lost you!" Kid just patted Liz on the back a bit. Xio, stuck up as hell, walked up to them. "What a great surprize. You survived the kishin." Kid laughed at her. "I don't know what kishin you're talking about, but listen to this: I AM SYMMETRICAL!" Patty started laughing, Liz rolled her eyes, and Xio's eyes twiched. "Yes, that's right! I'm symmetrical unlike some people here who can't say anything about my A-symmetry because I'm not A-symmetrical anymore!" laughed Kid, poking Xio's nose with every word he said. "I get it!" snapped Xio.

"Kid, do you remember anything? How'd you survive the kishin?" asked Liz. "What kishin?" asked Kid. "You don't know about the kishin?" Soul walked up to them. "Me and Maka saved him. He was knocked out the whole time. He must've been hit pretty hard to have him out that long." Kid was clueless. "What? I don't remember anything. I remember I said something and then...everything went black. I don't even remember what I said." Patty laughed harder. "What's wrong with her?" asked Xio. Everyone shrugged. "You called Xio an A-symmetrical piece of trash, then she pushed you to a tree hard enough to knock you out. Then a kishin scooped you up like a hawk scooping up a squirrel. We tried to reach you but we lost sight of you." explained Liz. "While Maka and I were out for souls, your body came flying out of nowhere followed by this damn kishin flapping his wings all over the place trying to eat your soul." explained Soul in a grouchy way. "Good enough. I guess I got the idea of what happened, thanks for telling me, and Xio...thank you so much! I am now symmetrical!"

Everyone went back to the Death Room to explain the mix-up to Death. "Well it's good to know that you're okay, Kid. Are you sure you don't need anymore rest or anything?" Kid nodded. "I'm okay, Dad. Can I use the mirror?" Death nodded and bounced away from the mirror. Kid ran up to the mirror and stared at himself again. "Aw, damn. You're lucky I can't break that mirror." mumbled Soul.

That night, Liz was a bit nervous about Xio. After hearing her words about killing Kid, she got paranoid. "Go to sleep, Liz. It's nothing. Xio can't kill Kid...can she?" she thought to herself, hesitating to sleep. She jumped out the bed to get a drink in order to calm down. Suddenly, Xio burst through the doors with a large weapon. It was a knife with a red baboon handle with four blades sticking out of the top of the handle connected with a baboon like circle. She had the same thing in the other hand. The two blades were connected by a chain. She ws also perfectly symmetrical. "Where's Kid?" she asked. Liz didn't answer. "I asked you a question!" Xio snapped. Liz kept silent. Xio rolled her eyes and looked for him herself. She tore everything down. When she found Kid, he was pissed.

"You ruined my house! It was perfectly symmetrical! You ruined it!" he snapped. "Shut up You're not even symmetrical. I don't care if you have that damn bandage around your head. You're just happy because it covers the prize in the package." She ripped of the bandage and showed held up a mirror. From the way she tore off the bandage, Kid's hair was raggety. He also saw the big A-symmetrical bruise on his head. "I'm even more A-symmetrical than before!" Kid cried. "Excactly! You don't deserve to live, Kid. You are nothing but garbage. A-symmetrical garbage!" Kid cried harder. "Since you deserve to die...I guess I'll do what's best...by taking your life."

"Kid, don't listen to her! She's just trying to kill you! So stop crying and use me to stop her!" Liz snapped. "But then I'd be even more unbalanced than before! I can't take that much A-symmetry, especally if I'm the A-symmetrical one." Liz ran to Patty, but she wasn't in her room. Then all of a sudden, she heard Kid scream to the top of his lungs, then a sudden silence. All she heard then was Xio's footsteps across the room as she walked out the door.

Liz slowly walked out the room to see if Kid was okay. He was on the floor with his head all bloodied up. He was dead. Then she woke up. It was only a dream. But before she realized that she screamed, "KID!" She woke him up. He thought something was wrong with her. "What the hell is going on?" he said, running in the room. "Blood...there was blood...everywhere. Your head...cracked...wide open..." she muttered. "Dammit, Liz! I thought something was wrong with you! There is something wrong you. What the hell is wrong with you?" Liz just muttered the same thing, "Blood...there was blood...everywhere. Your head...cracked...wide open..." Kid rolledhis eyes and slapped her in the face. That's when Patty came by. "What's the matter, Sis? I heard you scream." Liz just sat there and cried. "She's just sitting there being a scardy-cat cry baby as usual. Go back to sleep."

"Why don't get something to drink or somthing so you can go to sleep?" Kid suggested. "I can't, not after that."

"Not after what?"

"That dream. Xio killed you. She had this weird sword-like thingy in her hand and she talked you into letting her kill you." Kid laughed hystercally. "There is no way that bitch is gonna kill me. let's go in the kitchen and talk about so you can go back to sleep."


	7. Chapter 7 Witch

Liz and Kid sat in the kitchen.

"You're just paranoid from the incident, Liz. You should just relax and clear you mind."

"You're probably right. Kid, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Remember when you tried to kill Xio."

"Um...yeah. About that, it wasn't really because she was A-symmetrical."

"Then what was it?"

"I had a strong instinct that I had to kill her. When she survived, I figured that story wouldn't quite sound right since she just got here. So I used her A-symmetry as an excuse."

"Maybe you should've killed her."

"Why?"

"She's trying to kill you."

"Okay, you lost it."

"I'm serious! She even admit it right before we found out that you were alive. As a matter of fact, she's really fast and when we were chasing you down, she didn't even try to save you."

"That's a bad excample because I was unconsious."

"That's not the point, Kid! I don't want her to kill you! I want you to die! I don't want to lose you!" Kid gave her a hug to calm her down. Liz cried on his shoulder and squeezed him tightly as if it were the last time she'd see him.

As months passe by, Kid and Xio seemed to get along better. They didn't argue as much as the did before. Things went well with them. The more they got along the more Liz hated Xio. She knew what was really happening between them. (Here comes the pairing) They were fallingn in love and both of them hated it so badly because they were both A-symmetrical. (Kid got the bandage off his head.) Yet there wasn't really anything they could say. This heated Liz from the inside and out right on top of Xio's plan to kill Kid.

One day, Xio and Black*Star were having a conversation. During their chat, Xio noticed Kid was walkindg toward them from a distance and if he heard the word "symmetry" he would be interested in the conversation. (Here is where her plans comes in place.) "You know, Black*Star, there's a reason why I'm A-symmetrical." Her theory was correct. As soon as Kid heard that, his attention was turned to them.

"Why is that? I thought you were just as obsessed with symmetry as Kid."

"I was cursed by a witch. She knew I was obsessed with symmetry so she took it from me. If she was destroyed, I'd get my symmetry back."

"Ha! I can take that dumb witch on! Who am I up agansist?" Xio hesitated. She wanted Kid to take the witch on, but since Kid was listening, she said, "Her name is Heddi. She has red hair with a thick curly ponytail. She wears a yellow dress with black dots running down the sides symmetrically, white gloves and long white boots with zippers on the backs. Her eyes have no color. They're lifeless. Just white. Her voice is high and scratchy and she weilds a long sword. Got it?"

"Ha! I got this! I'll take that witch and her stupid sword down! Plus I'll have a witch soul for when I collect 99 kishin souls! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Hmm...so if I kill this witch, Xio will be symmetrical and I won't have to feel bad about being in love with an A-symmetrical piece of trash. Perfect." Kid thought.

The next day, Kid and Black*Star used their collecting time to look for that witch. Kid found her first. "Now all I have to do is challenge her." he thought. "Maybe you shouldn't do this." said Liz. "It's okay, I know what I'm doing." Then Black*Star came. He found her next.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to fight a witch named Heddi so I can make Xio symmetrical."

"How do you know about Heddi? How do you know about Xio's curse? Why are you just now taking care of it?"

"I didn't know about it until now."

"You heard our conversation you nosy bastard!"

"It's a good thing I did! You can't handle a witch. You can bearly take out a kishin. I should go."

"And let you steal my spotlight? Yeah right! I'll handle this."

"You'll get killed."

"No I won't."

"Look, if I need you help I'll call you down."

"Great! You'll give the spotlight to me! Yahoo! You'll be begging for my help as soon as you get down there!"

Kid walked to Heddi and tapped her sholder from behind. When she turned around, Kid saw her lifeless eyes. Liz saw them too. Now she was even more freaked out."Oh my god! Her eyes look so creepy!" she freaked. "Liz, now's not the time!" Heddi laughed. "Why don't you just fight me instead of trying to calm your weapon? I know that's what you want. I dout you want an autograph."

"You're right. Let's get down to buisness." said Kid. "I still don't think you should do this. Xio's setting you up. Let Black*Star do it."

"Black*Star would get killed. I have this under my control."

"Kid, if _you_ do it _you'll_ get killed."

"Just let me do this, Liz. I'll be fine."

"But she's symmetrical."

"_Almost _symmetrical. The curls ruin it all. Disgusting."


	8. Chapter 8 Set Up

Kid tapped on Heddi's sholder. When she turned around, he saw her lifeless eyes. Liz saw them too. "Oh my god, her eyes look so creepy!" she yelled. "Liz, now's not the time!" said Kid. Heddi laughed. "Well...aren't you going to fight me? I know that's what you want. I dout you want my autograph." she said. "You're right. Let's go." Kid raised his guns up and started shooting her. She jumped around and dodged the attacks. Kid stopped shooting. "Where is her sword? Why isn't she attacking?" he thought. Then her lifeless eyes turned into red pupals. Kid was so distracted by the strange sight, he almost got stabbed by Heddi's sword. He guarded himself with the guns. "Distractions: Not the best idea." laughed Heddi. "Why is she always laughing?" asked Patty. "_You_ always laugh, Patty." said Liz.

Kid shot at her but she kept dodging by swinging her sword around. She swing her sword toward Kid but he dodge by swinging his guns. The cycle kept going on. "This is useless. You two are just going to keep each other's attacks." Liz pointed out. "Then I'll have to use the Death Cannon and end this." he thought. Before he could do so, he felt an intense pain in his chest then rising to the air. After that he started spitting up blood. Heddi stabbed him in the chest and had him hanging in that position in the air. Liz nearly passed out at the sight of her best friend hanging from that sword in his chest. "Hey, you like symmetry too, huh? Maybe I should slice you in half and see how A-symmetrical you are from the inside. Afterall you are A-symmetrical on the outside." laughed Heddi. "Oh no. That's gonna make him cry." thought Liz. "Kid, don't think about it! Don't cry! It'll kill you!" It was too late. Kid was already crying but not as hard. The crying was increasing his pain and speeding his death. Then he could bearly breath. Soon the pain became unberible and he could do was scream.

Black*Star heard his cry. "Yahoo! It's about time you gave me the spotlight!" he yelled as he jumped down and kicked Heddi in the face, causing her to fling Kid to a wall. "Who are you?" asked Heddi. "Black*Star: The star who's gonna kick your ass!" Heddi started swinging her sword at Black*Star but he dodged. While he was fighting Heddi, he turned around for a second and noticed that Kid was seriously injured. "What happened to Kid? Is he okay?" he asked. "I don't know. He's not breathing." said Liz. "Black*Star, look behind you!" warned Patty. Before he could do so, he was stabbedd by Heddi's sword too! Liz was furious. Heddi was doing too much. She used Patty to start shooting her. "You bitch!" Heddi obiously dodged her attacks. "Tsubaki, take Kid and Black*Star to the acadamy. I'll take care of the witch." ordered Liz. "Liz, behind you!" warned Tsubaki. Liz swung the gun behind her to dodge Heddi's sword. "I'm not distracted." Heddi laughed again. "Yes you are. Your friend had a heart attack while my sword was in his chest. He'll be dead before any treatment comes to him. He might be dead now." Liz started to lose control of her tears. Now was not the time for crying. "No he's not! Shut up!" She started shooting again but Heddi Kept dodging.

"You ought to stop fighting her, Liz. She's gonna keep dodging you. Besides, I need help." said Tsubaki. Liz stopped shooting and decided to help Tsubaki get Kid and Black*Star to the acadamy. They needed help more than she needed to kill that witch.


	9. Chapter 9 A Date to Die For

Liz and tsubaki made it to the acadamy. They went to Dr. Stein immediatly. "If it isn't Death the Kid. I haven't seen him since I had to take the bandage off his head and he almost kicked my ass." he said. "Dr. Stein, this is serious. Kid's dying and so is Black*Star. Kid's closer to death." said Liz. Dr. Stein took them both and gave them treatment.

A few weeks afterwards, Liz and Patty went to visit Kid. "Hi, Kid. Are you feeling okay?" asked Liz. "I'm alright. Liz...can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure. Patty, could you give us a moment?" Patty put her thumbs up and walked out the room. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's about Xio. You were right. She is trying to kill me."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Heddi. She gave it away. Before I was actually knocked out, I heard Black*Strar's voice, and Heddi asked who he was in a worried tone. She wasn't expecting him to appear. I was set up. I'm going to do it. I'm going to kill her."

"How are you going to do it?"

"I'm getting out of here soon. When I do, I'm going to ask...ask..."

"Ask...?"

"I'm going to...ask her...out."

"Oh, god..."

"I'll kill her on the date."

"So when will it be?"

"When will what be?"

"The date."

"Oh. Um...three days from now, at my house. Hopefully, nothing will be ruined because then I would get pissed and fall into depression, next thing you now I'm dead."

"Okay. We'll be there as your weapons."

"Do you mean...you and Patty?"

"Of corse."

"But if I have you and Patty there, there will be four people in the house! I can't have that!"

"Then just take me."

"But then I won't be balanced."

"Kid, just use me with both hands. Then you'll be somewhat balanced."

"Really? Aw damn. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Okay. Good. I'll be there." After that was said and done, Xio bolted through the door. "Hi, Kid! Are you okay, you poor thing?" she asked. "Oh no..." mumbled Kid. "You didn't have to kill that witch for me, Kid." Kid just rolled his eyes. He did not want to say what he was about to say. "Xio...three days from now...do you want to...to...to go...out?" he asked. "Of couse I do! But I don't think it's a good idea to ask me in front of your secret admirer." Liz walked out the room angerly, which disturbered Kid more than him going out with Xio. "Uh oh. Somebody's upset." laughed Xio. "I would apreciate it if you got off of my friend." Kid demanded. "Well excuse me." Xio kissed Kid on the cheek and left the room. Kid blushed and spit up blood. "I have never been this disturbed in my life."

Three days later on Kid and Xio's date (at Kid's house), Kid and Xio sat and talked until it was time to pull out the gun after they ate. Kid was surprized by Xio's sudden symmetry. All he wondered was who killed Heddi. "Wow, Kid. I didn't know how well you cooked. The dinner was awsome, Kid." said Xio. "Yes, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Well, I better get going." Xio got up from her seat and started to walk away. Kid jumped up and grabbed Xio's arm. "What's wrong?" Kid had no idea what to say. Liz was so excited to kill Xio which was what Kid ment to do but he still had feelings for her especially if she was symmetrical now. "Kid, ignore her symmetry. Kill her!" commanded Liz, wishing it was her with the gun. "I get it, Kid. I know what you want." said Xio. Kid started to sweat heavily. "Oh my god. Don't tell me she's talking about what I think she is. I'm not ready. That's too quick. That's way too quick. I can't kill somebody during...oh my god. I can't do this. She's got to be talking about something else. Anything but that." Kid thought. After his short stage of disturbance, Xio said, "You want to kiss me goodnight." Kid let out a huge sigh of relive. "Oh. That's what you wanted?" Xio nodded. "Not unless...you'd like a little more."

"No! Hell no! That's okay. That's okay." Xio laughed and leaned forward, moving her mouth toward his. The closer she got, the more nervous Kid got about kissing Xio and the more Liz became angry. When their lips started to touch, Liz suggested. "Now's your chance to kill her, Kid. It's the perfect time." Kid raised the gun up to Xio's head. He slowly pulled the trigger but stopped. "I can't do it, Liz. I'm sorry." he thought as a message to Liz as he kissed Xio, dropping Liz on the floor. When Kid and Xio's lips seperated, Xio whispered in his ear.

"I sense her soul, Kid. Where is she?" Kid backed up for a minute.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's get serious, Kid. I'm a meister. I can sense souls just like you. You were planning to kill me, huh?"

"..."

"Love is so strange. It's better to have love and lost than never to be loved at all. Isn't that what you men say?"

"..."

"Say something, Kid. Where's Liz? You might need her."

"..."

"Where's Patty? I don't sense her soul."

"..."

"Talk to me, Kid. Aren't you going to kill me or can you just kiss me, like you did just now?"

"..."

"You're a good kisser, Kid. I'm gonna miss you. Goodbye." Xio walked out the door, leaving Kid speechless (as you can see.) Kid walked up to the door to tell Patty to come in before he flips out about two people in the house, but he stopped and thew up blood again. He walked around the house, looking for Liz. She was just in the next room, crying. Kid walked up to her and pat her back. "Liz, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Liz shook her head. "You love her. I get it. As badly as you wish it wasn't true, as badly as you don't want to, as much as you don't know why or how you just do. So you couldn't kill her. And...she was symmetrical. Don't sweat it, Kid. I won't force you to kill the one you love. I'll kill her." Liz got up and walked away. As Kid walked toward the same direction, Kid sensed another soul and noticed that Liz left a jar on the kitchen table. Inside that jar...was Heddi's soul. Liz killed her.


	10. Chapter 10 The Final Battle

Liz ran after Xio outside with Patty as a gun in her hand. Xio turned around and smiled. "You just don't learn, do you?" Liz had no response. Xio started laughing. "You should meet somebody. His name is Daeth [DAY-THA]. He's my weapon. I lied about the train accident."

"I figured. Bring out Daeth and fight." Daeth came out from the cut. His hair came straight down and curved a bit toward his neck in a style sort of like dreds and started out purple from the top and was darker coming down and black on the tip. His eyes were dark purple. He wore a gray jacket, a red shirt, black pants and white sneakers. He had a nice and straight face. It was decent.

"Oh my god! He's so hot! How can I strike him down? Liz, it's just Xio you're worried about. Daeth is just a weapon...a hot, sexy weapon. Liz! Cut it out! Now's not the time for this! I feel so much like Kid. Now I understand why it's so hard for him to keep his mind off of something perfectly symmetrical. It's so noticable and attractive to him. Now I'm here in the middle of a fight and this sexy guy came out of nowhere and caught my full intrest. He's a great weapon." Liz thought.

"Wow. That's a sexy chick." thought Daeth. Xio reapeativly hit him on the head. "You perverdic asswhole! That's not what your suppose to be thinking about! Turn into a damn weapon already!" she snapped. "Perverdic asswhole sounds like some kind of infected butt hair! What the hell?" yelled Daeth. Liz saw this abuse to Daeth and became angry. She rapidly shot at Xio. "Stop hitting my sexy!" She shot Xio to the ground and Daeth just stood there and watched her do it. When she finally decided to stop, Xio slowly lifted her head and laughed. "Well, I guess you don't learn, but I'll teach you a lesson anyway. Daeth, turn into a weapon...now." Daeth frowned up and looked at Liz. "Aw. Do we have to kill the sexy brunette chick?" Xio angrily looked at him. Daeth formed into that strange weapon Liz dreamed about. (I hope you remember what it looks like.)

"That's the same weapon I dreamed about! This is not good! If I don't stop her now, she'll kill Kid!" Liz thought. "Come on! Shoot me!" Xio laughed. Liz started shooting at her but Xio spun the side blades of her weapon to dodge. She wildly swung the weapon around in Liz's face. Liz kept backing up away from her. "Shoot her! Shoot her!" Patty rooted. "Does it look like I can shoot right now?" Xio slit Liz's neck which brought her down. "Come on, Xio, do we have to kill the sexy brunette chick? She's symmetrical." said Daeth. "Hold the hell up! What does symmetry have to do with it this time?" snapped Liz. "Xio's mentally ill! She wants to kill anyone who's A-symmetrical! You're not A-symmetrical so I don't see the point to her killing you." Liz blushed in embarassment and in anger. "Are you serious? What the hell is the point of this story if it's gonna be that corny?" Patty just kept laughing again. "I don't know. Ask the author." said Daeth. "We have a script to follow here! Attack me!" yelled Xio. Liz shot at her again but she still dodged.

"Give it up, Liz. It's over. I'll kill you and Kid if I want to." Xio laughed. "Just leave her alone, Z." said Daeth. "No. I can't have her in my way." Liz put her gun down. "Kill me if you have to, but I don't care if your mentally ill. How the hell can you kill somebody like Kid? He loves you. He was willing to die for you. YOU, Xio. He loves you madly. That's why he didn't kill you tonight. He couldn't kill you. He loves you too much." Xio just shook her head. "Do you think I give a damn about Kid? Besides, if Kid loves me so much, how do you think he'd feel about you killing me?" Liz slightly giggled. "He knows. He knows that I'm gonna kill you. I told him before I left the house." Xio laughed harder, walking up to her. "You are dumb as hell, Liz. Do me a favor, say 'Hi' to Kid for me when he gets there." Xio swung her weapon toward her but she stopped. Kid caught her hand.

"Whether I love you or not, you're not going to kill her. You'll have to kill me first. Tomarrow, after school, meet me in the back of the DWMA. There, we'll see who lives or dies." Kid broke down. "Okay. If you die, I can kill Liz. If I die, you can kill Daeth." Xio decided. "Wait, what? They don't even know me! The readers don't even know me yet! Why would you want to kill me?" snapped Daeth. "Yeah. Do we have to kill the sexy purple head?" joked Liz, immitating Daeth. "Deal." said Kid as he walked away.

The next day, at Kid and Xio's last class, Kid, Xio, and Liz focused on the clock. When the bell rang, Kid and Xio headed straight to the back of the school. Xo toke out Daeth in his weapon form and Kid took out Liz and Patty in their weapon forms. "Dammit. She's still symmetrical. I can't do this." thought Kid. "He already looks distracted. I have this in the bag." thought Xio. "I want Xio to lose so badly but if she does, that Kid dude is gonna kill me. If Xio wins, she's gonna kill Liz." thought Daeth. "I hope Kid doesn't lose his focus. I wanna rip that girl's head of so badly it's not even funny." thought Liz. "Girrafes..." thought Patty.

Xio seemed to have trouble picking Daeth up. "Why can't she lift him up? Is there something wrong with their soul wave links?" thought Kid. "Hello? Time to shoot!" shouted Liz. Kid lifted them and slowly started to pull the triggers. "I can't do it!" yelled Kid. "I knew this would happen!" snapped Liz. By that time, Xio finally managed to lift Daeth up. She started swinging him around uncontrolably toward Kid. In a sense, it looked like she wasn't even trying. Kid didn't want to hurt her, but she did manage to dodge her attacks.

"Are you swinging purposly?" asked Kid. "As a matter of fact I'm not. Daeth is heavy." said Xio, still swinging. "No I'm not! You always do this crap. I don't understand why you still have me. You know our soul wake links don't work right." Daeth pointed out. "What? What the hell is the point of a weapon if your soul wave links don't work right?" asked Kid. "You're even more twisted than I thought!" yelled Liz. "He was avaliable, okay? Just fight already!" snapped Xio. "Yeah, Kid! Fight already! Do something!" Liz agreed. "I can't do it!" cried Kid. Liz went into her human form which caused Kid to drop Patty. "Liz, what are you doing?" asked Kid. Liz picked up Patty and shot Xio's arm. "Now she's not symmetrical! Take her down!" ordered Liz as she went back into weapon form. "You bitch! How dare you take my symmetry?" Kid now had the strenth to shoot but he still didn't put much efort to it. He still loved her. She was able to dodge every move without even trying.

Soon, Xio had him cornered with the four blades of one side. She was ready to kill him and Liz right then and there was nothing Kid could do.


	11. Chapter 11 A Little Piece of Heaven

Kid was cornered. There was nothing he could do. So he closed his eyes and braced himself for a strong amount of pain and sudden death. Liz, on the other hand, couldn't take it. She went into her human form and guarded Kid by taking the attack. Kid opened his eyes soon afterwards and saw her bleeding on the ground. "Liz!" He picked her up and shook her to get her up. "I couldn't see you get hurt again..." Liz moaned, slipping away in Kid's arms. "No! No! Liz! Come back to me! Don't go!" Xio laughed and Daeth was furious which caused him to be heavier to Xio. "You killed her, Z! What the hell? Nobody even won yet!" Kid lost it. "What the hell do I do now? Liz is dying and Xio still wants to fight. I can get Liz to a hospital or something because the acadamy is closed right now, but when I come back I can't fight her because I wouldn't be balaced and there's no telling whether or not Liz will survive." he thought. "But wait, I just remembered that Daeth liked Liz. He's got to be upset and if he is, their soul wave links won't work at all. Daeth will be ten times heavier. I'll send Patty to get Liz some help while I use my bare hands to fight Xio."

Kid did just that. Patty rushed to get help while Kid took care of Xio. Patty went into the acadamy anyway and luckily found Dr. Stein. "What happened to Liz?" he asked. "Xio hit her." Dr. Stein already knew she was stabbed. So he shugged his sholders and took her. Patty sat there and waited. Mean while, Kid had Xio on the ground. "This is what Liz was scared of? Me getting killed by you? Hilarious. If only I was in the mood to laugh." said Kid. "Daeth! Do me a favor and lose some weight!" Xio snapped. Kid picked him up like nothing. "This is what you were trying to lift? He's not heavy at all." Xio got angrier. "You're just strong!" Kid would've laughed at her if he wasn't so worried about Liz. "Why don't you just leave Daeth out of this and we can just wrestle or something?" Kid suggested.

Meanwhile, Liz's heart stopped beating during surgery and Patty walked in afterwards. "Hi, Dr. Stein! I came to see what was going on." Dr. Stein started to panic. "Patty! i'm in the middle of surgery! Get out!" Dr. Stein poked at Liz's heart to start it back up. Patty walked up to him and watched. "That looks like fun." Patty started poking at Liz's heart for the fun of it. "Patty, stop it! That's your sister's heart! You don't even have gloves on!" Stein snapped. "But it's so fun to poke at!" laughed Patty, still poking.

Liz found herself walking through a door. Through the door she walked into a white room filled with people dancing to music that seemed to be calm and peacful. She had a beautiful light green dress on with a flower pin on it. Her hair was wrapped into a bun with a white ribbon and she wore white gloves. "Where am I?" she wondered, looking around. Then, she saw Kid, observing the room himself. "Ah...perfectly symmetrical. So perfectly balanced. Just absolutly perfect." Liz walked up to him. He turned around. "Aw man. You didn't live." Liz didn't know what he was talking about yet. "Wanna dance?" Liz shruggged her shloders and started dancing with him.

"So, where are we?" asked Liz.

"You're dead, Liz."

"What?"

"You're dead. I'm dead too. We all are."

"You died? What happened to you?"

"Xio killed me."

"But, she could barely lift her weapon. Her and Daeth's soul wave links didn't work. How did she..."

"I suggested a fist fight after I sent Patty to get you some help. She couldn't lift Daeth. When I had her on her knees, she pulled a fast one and used Daeth anyway. She used soul resodence to beat me to death. I didn't have you and Patty so I was defensless. When I was on the ground dying, she cried and apoligized to me. She loved me back. All I hoped was that you were okay. I guess I didn't get my wish."

"Oh. I tried so hard to save you from her, but I failed. I'm so sorry." Liz looked down and started to cry.

"Don't cry, Liz. It's okay. There are some good thing s to being dead. There's nothing to worry about, there's nothing to be scared or nervous about, no one to make you feel unconfortable, you just...rest in peace."

"I didn't really think about it that way."

"I understand death very well. Don't forget that."

"Oh, Kid, why did you like her so much?"

"I don't really know. You knew how I felt about her. I loved her and I didn't know why, I didn't know how and I didn't want it to be true. How did you know that?"

"Um...what if I told you that...I felt the same way about you?"

"Then I would wish I never asked."

"Good, because I was joking."

"Liz, don't do that."

"I thought no one can make you feel unconfortable here."

"Well-I thought-"

"Do you feel the same way or something?"

"What do you mean by 'the same'?"

"The same as..."

"You weren't joking were you? You were looking for my reaction."

"No! I...I...was."

"No comment."

"I wish you were like this when you were alive."

"I wish you were like this when you were alive."

"I have a feeling that I can leave now."

"That means you're going back."

"Oh...well...goodbye, Kid. I'm gonna miss you."

"Goodbye, Liz. I'll miss you too." Liz and Kid looked at each other for a minute. Liz sprung out and quickly kissed Kid before she left. "I lied. People can make feel unconfortable here." said Kid. Then when Liz was right at the door, Kid stopped her and said, "Tell my dad I love him, A-symmetrical or not...you too, Liz." Liz nodded and walked out the door.


	12. Chapter 12 Symmetry Freak Forever

Patty continued to poke at Liz's heart. Dr. Stein just let her do it. He knew she was dead. He didn't sense her soul anymore. Then he heard a sudden beeping noise. Stein looked up and saw that her heart was beating. "Hey! Her heart is moving!" laughed Patty. "Not just that, Patty, it's beating." Stein finally continued the surgery.

Later on, Liz woke up in a room to rest in. Stein came and checked up in her. "You owe me and your sister an awful lot, Liz." he said. "What?"

"We saved you."

"'We?'"

"Patty kept poking your heart while you were in surgery and it brought you back, so bottom line is, Patty saved your life. I just sewed you up."

"Patty was poking my heart? That's a scary thought."

"Other than that, are you feeling okay? Can I go home?"

"Yeah."

"You seem sad. Something wrong?"

"No."

"Where's Kid? Patty wouldn't tell me."

"Kid died."

"Patty told me that Kid sent her here. He was obviously alive before you passed out."

"I didn't see him die."

"Then how do you know that he's dead?"

"I died during the surgery. While I was dead, I saw him."

"Liz, don't joke that way."

"I'm serious, Dr. Stein. He died. Xio killed him. He told me."

"This sounds like a joke even more. Xio couldn't possibly be strong enough to kill somebody like Kid. Didn't those two like each other or something?"

"That's the point! Kid loved her and she was symmetrical. You know how Kid is with symmetry."

"Yeah, but still-"

"You don't know him! I've had way more experience with Kid than you. If he fights something symmetrical, he would be so close to dead, he'd turn purple. I have seen a lot. He can't hurt the thing he loves. It is possible, Dr. Stein. Kid is dead."

"Okay then. If he's dead, do you know where his body is?"

"Yes. It's at the back of the school." Stein walked straight to the back of the school. He slowly opened the door, but nothing was there. Stein let out a huge sigh of relive. The last thing he wanted to see was Kid's dead body in the back of the school. Then he heard a voice say, "Hey, gray-haired guy, do you know where Lord death is? I need to tell him what happened to his son, Death the Kid." Stein slowly turned around, hoping he wouldn't see Kid's dead body lying in someone's arms, but his wish was not granted. It was Daeth holding Kid's dead body. Stein ran to Liz to tell her that he saw him too, only except when he saw him, he was dead. "How the hell did you know Kid died?" asked Stein. "I told you I saw him when I died." Liz got up, in pain to walk to Lord Death and tell him what happened. Daeth saw he walking down the hall. "Liz! You're okay!" Liz looked toward his direction and saw Kid in Daeth's arms. She fell to her knees and cried her hardest.

Daeth gently sat Kid's body down and went to Liz. "Get away from me! You helped kill Kid, I hate you now!" cried Liz. Daeth helped her up and walked her to Lord Death, also carring Kid. After Liz and Daeth were finished explaning what happened to Kid, Death sent Daeth away and held Kid like a newborn baby. "So, you saw him while you were dead?" asked Death, still holding him. "Yes. He wanted you to know that he loves you, A-symmetrical or not." He looked down at him and held him tighter. "I love you too, son."

The next day, the DWMA was closed because of Kid's death. Liz was glad to sleep in. She needed a break. When she woke up, she saw a jar while a soul in it. It was Xio's. Liz looked around to see if anyone was around her. No one was there...except for Kid.

"Kid! You're alive!" Liz jumped up and hugged him, as much as it made her chest hurt, she did. "But Xio isn't. I killed her. It was horrible! I ruined perfect symmetry! She added another wound to her other arm to make herself symmetrical again!" Liz slapped him in the face. "After everything that happened, you still love symmetry?" Kid shrugged. "Damn you, Kid." Liz hugged him again and whispered in his ear, "I love you too..."

_**THE END**_


End file.
